Whip
|-|King of Fighters XI= |-|King of Fighters XIV= Summary Seirah, often called Whip, is a member of the Ikari Warriors, an elite mercenary-for-hire agency. She's a clone of K's sister who shares the same name and died in the wake of being kidnapped by NESTS. She was eventually allotted to Heidern's unit under her present name, Whip. She enters the King of Fighters competition to research NESTS and joined K' to destroy it. She is a confounding and unadulterated individual, who acts like a older sister to Kula Diamond and K'. She also frequently argues with her superior, Ralf Jones. The skills she possesses with her whip granted her the title Michiko, which means Whip Girl. Powers and Stats Tier: At least''' Low 7-B''' Name: Seirah, nicknamed 'Whip' Origin: Ikari Warriors/Metal Slug/King of Fighters Gender: Female Classification: Mercenary, Soldier Age: 16 Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Skilled in military combat tactics, Efficiency with her whip and various military weapons, Can reflect energy projectiles Attack Potency: At least Small City level+ (She should be comparable to other major members of the Ikari Warriors) Speed: Massively Hypersonic (Via powerscaling from most fighters) Lifting Strength: Superhuman (Can throw people as large and heavy as Chang, who also wields a giant iron ball high up in the air) Striking Strength: At least Small City Class+ Durability: At least Small City level+ Stamina: High Range: Standard melee range, tens of meters with her whip and guns. Standard Equipment: A special whip named Voodoo, several knives and grenades. Intelligence: High. She's a skilled combatant and mercenary. Weaknesses: Nothing notable Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'Boomerang Shot:' Whip ducks down then aims two quick slashes at a diagonal angle in-front and above her. If the opponent is hit, the whip will grab them and throw them behind. *'Hook Shot:' Whip jumps and swings across the screen towards the opponent with a kick. *'Strength Shot Type A "Code Superior":' Whip cracks her whip twice towards the opponent then jumps in air to divekick them. *'Strength Shot Type B "Code Strength":' Whip slashes her whip horizontally twice towards the opponent and then quickly drags them in, making them stunned at the moment. *'Strength Shot Type C "Code Victory":' Whip slashes her whip horizontally twice towards the opponent, which causes them to be tripped and wrapped by the whip, dragged toward Whip, then stomped repeatedly on the back of the head. *'Desert Eagle:' Whip brings out her gun and fires a round. *'Crescent Swatter:' Whip will lash her whip in a downward arc that slams the opponent into the ground. This move can also reflect projectiles and certain attacks in form of a crystal ball launched toward the opponent. *'Sonic Slaughter "Code KW":' Whip slashes around her repeatedly before launching her opponents into the air and strike them with multiple whip strikes. *'Forbidden Calls "Code TM":' Whip launches her whip toward the opponent (with a lance tip) to pierce and grab them. She reels the opponent near her, then slams the opponent around her multiple times causing them to land face down *'Destruction Barrage "Code: YGW":' Whip will throw multiple grenades and immediately follows up with a single lash from her whip to detonate all of them. *'Depravity Branding "Code FA":' Whip kicks her opponent into the air. She then attacks the opponent with a swinging kick and then grabs the opponent with her whip to slam them down to the floor. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:SNK Category:Whip Users Category:Martial Artists Category:Characters Category:Game Characters Category:Protagonists Category:Female Characters Category:Humans Category:King Of Fighters Category:Fighting Game Characters Category:Mercenaries Category:Gun Users Category:Attack Reflection Users Category:Teenagers Category:Weapon Masters Category:Clones Category:Good Characters Category:Tragic Characters Category:Tier 7 Category:Heroes Category:Ikari Warriors Category:Metal Slug